You're what Keeps Me Sane
by Bre.brezzyyasss
Summary: (Omeagaverse AU) Korra, a young prodigy, grows up from a childhood of dread and starts to attend one of the tops music schools in the country, in the hustle and bustle of New York City. Opening herself up to opportunities and new friends, for she didn't have none back home. and where she meets the most graceful woman she ever met who also has a complicated past. (Explict Content)
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Korra Westbrook was born and raised in Alaska, Korra was brought up in a respectable household as the only child with loving parents Tonraq and Senna who always did their best to encourage their child to strive and support her with whatever choice Korra made in her life. Korra hit puberty at a young age discovering and celebrating that she was an Alpha, but word got around Korra's town, in Harbor City, and many parents of young children tried to keep their kids, that haven't hit puberty, away from Korra in fear of her ever getting aroused by their children and further more leading into bigger problems. Because of this Korra lost friends and began to feel very lonely. Years and years passed and those same little kids grew up and since they learned from their parents at a young age to stand clear of Korra, it made them feel like they were superior than her leading to Korra being bullied in school from her fellow classmates. They made her feel like she was a freak of nature when in reality she was the same as everyone else. All of this was happening to her just because of a bunch of ignorant parents who took Korra hitting puberty early as a threat and blew it out of proportion, filling their kids with knowledge about Korra that wasn't even the slightest bit of true.

But Korra began to believe these things that her bullies said to her, it made her feel cold and empty inside. Korra's parents saw this and made arrangements for Korra to see a consular, Katara, to talk about her depression. But not even Katara could provide that care. Korra picked up hobbies to occupy her mind and block out the world around her, writing songs to pour her heart out to strum on her guitar, and looking through a camera lens to capture life's greatest moments.

In her junior year of high school Korra submitted an essay along with a video audition of her playing the guitar and singing a song that she wrote, to The University of Juilliard. She had made up her mind a long time ago and committed to the university of hopes of becoming somebody someday, but even though she had a dream she still doubted herself and didn't clearly see that she was a prodigy, knowing how to play the guitar at 9 years old without anybody having to teach her to do so, until one day when Korra opened the mail box and her life changed forever.

Korra gets a letter in the mail from New York City. A University letter to be exact. She opens it and shouts with joy running back to her house she busted through the door yelling for her parents in the living room and waving the mail in her hand. Her parents looked at her in shock and jumped out of their seats to stand in front of her, their faces posing the question, "I-I got in!" Senna covers her mouth her eyes bulging out of her head, "I got into Juilliard!" Korra yelped as her mother screamed in congratulations and her father lifted her up off the grown with joy whispering in her ear, "I knew you could do it kid."


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Day

You're what Keeps Me Sane

Chapter 1: The Big Day

I looked through the bay window that looked out onto the city Of New York. It was 8 o'clock in the morning two hours before my first guitar class at the University of Juilliard! I'm excited and I would have never thought someone like me, a girl from a small town in Alaska, would ever have the opportunity to attend a school like this. Walking into the bathroom I looked at the mirror pondering at what I should do with myself this is a big day and a special occasion like this deserves a new look. I grabbed a pair of hair scissors in the cabinet under the sink, looking at myself in the mirror and back at the scissors I braced myself for what I was about to do. Pulling all of my hair back in one hand I opened the scissors in the other, I started to cut my hair, cringing at myself in the mirror and watching as a couple strays of hair fell into the sink and on the floor around me and when the job was done I held my hand out, that had the hair in it, and the rest of my hair fell to a cute chestnut look that hugged my face. I took a deep breath and said to myself as I looked in the mirror, "This is it, this is the look." I smiled and set the scissors down giving my head a little shake and left the bathroom to pick out my outfit for the day.

"Thank you! You were taking forever and a day to get out of there, other people have class too you know!" Opal, my roommate, said as she pushed passed me to get into the bathroom.

"Sorry Opal but the early bird catches the worm you know this and-" I Sniffed the air, "Ahh Opal really warning much?! When did you start your heat? You know I'm an Alpha you can't be sleeping up here when you're on your heat you know that!" I yelled covering my crotch because my penis was started to take its shape.

"I just started this morning and I was about to move all of my stuff to one of the bedrooms in the basement of this building, but I have my first day of class today and I can't miss that so I'm just going to mask the scent with the perfume that I have." Opal said in matter of faculty. Meanwhile I was trying to control myself by scrunching my eyes closed and counting to 100 while I held my pulsing dick in my cuffed hands. "Uhh are you okay?" Opal asked as she watched me fall apart from the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah umm I've just never experienced this before that's all and I'm just having a hard time trying not to pounce on you…. why is that?" I asked genially confused as to why I can't control myself around Opal when I've never thought of her in this way.

"Honey you're an Alpha that's normal, but unfortunately as much as I want to fuck you right now to satisfy my own needs I don't have the time, so go jack off somewhere else and we'll see about doing that later, Oh and nice hair by the way you look hotter if that's even possible." She said biting her lip as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Thank you." I whimpered out as I was finally able to breath because the smell of Opals scent was gone.

"Ugh what the hell Korra!" Opal yelled from the other side of the door.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"You left your hair all over the place in here!" Opal shrieked with disgust.

"Oh…. sorry." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's ok you'll make up for it later." She said in a sultry voice.

"O-okay." I gulped my face turning scarlet red. _But I've never had sex before_. I thought to myself.

I walked over to my dresser and looked through all of my clothes. _Mmm what to wear…. oh, I know_.

I looked at myself once more in the full body mirror in our bedroom, I'm wearing a long-sleeved gray and white baseball tee that hugged my muscles, a gray benny on my head, black skinny jeans with a black and red plaid shirt wrapped around my waist and last but not least a pair of my lucky red converses. I smiled vigorously satisfied with my outfit. I grabbed my bookbag and guitar case and headed for breakfast in the dining hall downstairs but before I could do so Opal came out of the bathroom and the scent of her heat hit me like a tidal wave. I dropped my guitar and did the same thing I did earlier expect this time I covered my nose with one hand while the other cuffed my crotch. "What the fuck can't you wait until I leave!" I yelled taking deep breaths to calm myself before I get horny again.

"Oh, sorry Korra I thought you were gone I was just about to get dressed." She said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was soaking wet from her shower and her scent was fuming more because of it.

"T-that's okay just give me a sec." I said taking one last breath, I grabbed my guitar from off the floor and made a b-line for the door. I slammed it shut behind me and headed down the hall.

As I walked into the dining hall many students were already there getting their breakfast and eating their food as they chatted with their fellow classmates and dormmates. I searched through the crowd and found a face I recognized, I walked up to his table and sat down across from him. "Good morning." I said to him.

He looked up from his coffee and smiled at me, "Oh hey good morning to you too."

I held out my hand, "You're that guy from freshmen orientation right, the one who played the guitar?" I asked as he shook my hand.

"Sure, am and you're the one who gave me a standing ovation huh?" he asked back giving me a toothy grin.

"That's me!" I smiled back.

"Haha," he laughed, "Well it's nice to know I have fans, it was a pretty tuff crowd but you made me keep my confidence, so thank you." He said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Man, please like you need the confidence you'll be good regardless, you see I'm a guitarist myself and I can tell when someone has talent and you my friend have got it!" I said as I praised the man beside me, he really was phenomenal.

"Oh, stop it you're just trying to get in my pants haha." He joked.

"Nah I just like to speak the truth, plus you're not even my type." I joked back.

"Ahhh oh that hurt." He said pretending to be shot to the heart by a bullet. "Haha you're pretty cool, my name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra."

"Well Korra I'll see you around I have a voice class that I have to get to." Bolin said as he started to get up from his seat.

"Wait what I thought you played guitar you're a singer too?!" I said in utter shock and highly impressed.

"Yep I have a voice of an angel some may say and I do drama too. Oh hey," Bolin said as he reached into his bookbag to retrieve a pink flyer, "You should come to karaoke night at this club this weekend we'll love to have you and if you're a singer yourself you can do a little song if you want to or a guitar solo if that's your thing." He said as he handed me the flyer.

"Thanks, I'd love to come." I said as I looked over the flyer.

"Cool well see you Korra." Bolin said as he waved goodbye and left the dining hall. I checked my phone for the time and saw that I had 30 minutes to spare before my class, so I grabbed a bagel with butter and headed for the Juilliard school building across the street from my dormitory.

Walking the halls of the Juilliard music school there was a new melody at every corner. I looked at my phone for my class schedule and saw that I was in classroom 341, I looked up from my phone and sure enough I was right where I needed to be. I was about to go in my classroom but something caught my attention something beautiful. It was a melody like no other played on by a piano and it was coming from the room across from mine, the jazz rehearsal room 340, I checked the time and it was 9:50, 10 minutes before my class started, so I had time to kill. I peeked my head into 340 and my mouth dropped as the woman playing the song started to sing with a voice as slick as butter.

" _What is it with you, you never sleep alone girl you won't listen to_

 _Me, won't listen to your home girls you don't need a man_

 _You say that shit but I see right through, right through…._

 _What is it with you constantly fighting me and lying to me_

 _tryin' me one of these days I'll be gone, what is it_

 _with you, you haven't been the same since you got a new man,_

 _changed your hair started spending all of his money, tell me_

 _how'd you get so codependent girl, all of his money…._

 _justify your independence girl_

 _tell me how do you cope with it…._

 _How do you sleep with yourself at night…._

 _How do you cope with it, how do you sleep with yourself at night…._

 _Proud of you, proud of you go head girl make daddy proud of you spending_

 _His money!-"_

"Good Asami that's a wrap for today, you had so much emotion in that one where did all of that come from overnight huh?!" A man said as he cut off the woman's singing.

"I just had a lot on my mind last night and it's just all coming out I guess." The girl said looking plainly at her resting fingers on the piano keys.

"Do you feel better?" The man asked sitting down next to her and resting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She nodded her head as she wiped away a tear that escaped her eye, and the man pulled her into a hug.

"Wow." I whispered amazed by this girl's emotion and how it derived her so much that she began to cry. She reminds me of myself in a way, back then in Alaska when I wrote songs to escape my everyday life, pouring my soul into my lyrics and singing my heart out on a snowy mountain where no one can hear me while I strummed my guitar with vigorous motion. I remember crying my eyes dry on those mountains then treading back home to my parents with an attitude like nothing had ever happened, with my guitar slung on my back.

I ducked my head from out of the room being careful not to be seen, and walked across the hall to my classroom. I sat my guitar next to my seat and checked my phone one last time, it was 10:00 o'clock and the professor wasn't here yet.

I took out my guitar and started to strum it as I waited patiently for class to start. As I started to play a tune on my instrument someone behind me joined in with me as they had recognized the song. I turned around, while still playing, to greet the person with my lopsided grin as I stood up to play along with her. We were about to finish the song when the professor came in the classroom demanding everyone to take their seats, and yelling at me and the girl to put our guitar's away. "Freshmen I swear." She murmured under her breath while shaking her head. She turned to face the white board and picked up a marker to write something down. After writing it down she turned back around to face the class, "Hello class my name is Mrs. Moreau, and welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives." She said with great vigor.

Authors Note: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this first chapter because I had fun writing it. This is an omeagaverse story therefore if you're not into SMUT or omeagaverse in general please click out of this story and don't continue to read, because if you don't like the content what's the point in reading it.

I've never wrote and omegaverse before so bear with me if I get something wrong and feel free to correct me in the comments. But other thoughts are appreciated as well :)

Song that Asami was singing: Make Daddy proud- by Blackbear


	3. Chapter 2: You're Singing my Heart

Chapter 2: You're Singing my Heart

As I was packing my guitar in its case for the end of class, my teacher came up behind me clearing her throat, signaling she wanted to speak. "Westbrook." She said waiting for me to respond.

"Yes Mrs. Moreau?" I asked standing up straight to face her.

"You were very sloppy on the chords we were playing today, for a student that was given a full ride to Juilliard I would have expected better. Do better in the future. You're a prodigy after all…act like it!" She said with a bite in her voice.

"Yes Mrs. Moreau." I said staring at my feet, she is very intimidating for an omega.

"Look at me child not your feet!" she yelled and I immediately lifted my head with haste, "Now I normally don't speak out like this on the first day but I see a lot of potential in you Westbrook and I would regret it if I let you become lazy, you need to work harder for now on even though you clearly have a natural talent with the guitar. Stop using so much emotion in your music and play it by the book and exactly by the book, not your own spin of things understand?!" I nodded, "Come again?!"

"Yes Mrs. Moreau." I said firmly while looking at her in the eyes.

She stared at me for a second searching in my eyes to find the slightest sign of weakness and when she was satisfied that there wasn't she nodded curtly, "Very well. You may leave, but be sure to think over what I've told you today, Westbrook." She said turning around to walk back to her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Moreau." I said scrambling for my stuff and rushing out of the classroom.

"Ugh I could use a warm shower right now." I groaned to myself as I walked down the hallway to head back to my dormitory. I checked my phone to see the time, it was 1 o'clock and I had received a message from Opal.

 _ **Opal- Bring your ass home…. I'm waiting.**_

 _On second thought…._ I thought as I turned around to head back toward the Jazz Rehearsal room, "I think that I'll practice my guitar for a little bit." I said full out trying to avoid Opal for as long as I can.

1

1

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami (Third person POV)**_

 __After her private class with her teacher Mr. Leroy, Asami wasn't really in the mood to interact with anyone else but her pillow at her dorm room but of course her father didn't get the memo when he called her and demanded her to stop by his office at future industries. Asami dreaded this as she hoped in her car, because she knew exactly what this was about.

She walked into his office and sat down on the couch as she waited for her father to wrap up the meeting he was in. she looked around the office and her eyes landed on a family picture on the wall behind Hiroshi's office chair. A little Asami stood in the middle giving a toothy grin to the camera as her parents behind her pecked each other on the lips. Asami remembered that day, that was the day they had went on vacation to California and visited the beach…..when life was simple and everyone was happy. Another picture laid on Hiroshi's desk facing toward her, in this one she sat on her mother's lap giving a crooked smile while her mother smiled too and held Asami tight like it was the last time they'll be this close…. well because it was the last time they were that close.

Yasuko Sato, mother of Asami Sato, and Wife of Hiroshi Sato was the most beautiful women that ever lived, in Asami's opinion, and was taken from this world too soon. Asami was only 7 years old when she lost her mother and life hasn't been the same since then. When she was 9 years old Hiroshi put Asami in self-defense classes in a way to protect her from threats in the world, and it gave him peace of mind knowing she could handle herself when the time came. But her father was very restless with the training which took away from her childhood. Asami needed an escape and that escape was the piano, already knowing how to play, from lessons from her mother before she died, she practiced and practiced until she perfected her craft, even singing songs when she discovered that she had a voice.

One day Asami sang a song at school to her best friends at lunch and there was a crowd that started to form to watch. The good days since her mother died were starting to come back and Asami started to look forward to coming to school for once, putting on a show for her fellow classmates and earning friends that she didn't have back in her younger childhood days.

But all of that was ruined the day she hit puberty at 13 years old and discovered she was an omega. Her overprotective father forced Asami to be homeschooled, and made sure that her teacher was a beta. Even going as far as firing all of the Alpha servants in their mansion and replacing them with betas, which left half of their staff unemployed.

Asami was miserable growing up and wished everyday that she could go back in time to save her mother from death, because if Yasuko wasn't dead everyone would still be happy….

Hiroshi walked in the office and sat at his desk without even greeting his daughter. He put his reading glasses on and started to look through the papers his secretary left on his desk. Asami got up from her seat to stand in front of him and made herself known. "Hello sir." She said as she stood straight with her hands behind her back giving a business approach.

"Asami how are doing today." Hiroshi responded still flipping through the papers and not looking up from them.

Asami frowned at her father as he continued to not acknowledge her, "I'm doing well. what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" she asked.

Signing one of the papers, "How's school?" He asked back ignoring her question.

Asami sighed as she was starting to get irritated. "School is fine I had a private lesson with Mr. Leroy for the piano-" Asami started but was cut off.

"Grades?" Hiroshi queried, reading one of the papers.

Asami closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself, "My grades are fine I have straight A's at the moment."

"Good keep them that way."

"I will sir." Asami responded waiting for Hiroshi to ask another question but she was greeted with silence. "Why am I here?" She asked again, but Hiroshi continued to flip, read, and sign through the papers like she wasn't in the room. Asami lost it and stumped her foot on the ground, "Dad why am I here?! If you don't have anything to say to me why even bother to waste my time?!"

Hiroshi paused in his actions taking off his reading glasses he looked up at Asami matching the same frown she was sporting. "Watch your tone with me young lady!" Hiroshi shouted as he pointed a finger at her, Asami flinched from her father's sudden outburst. "Sit!" Hiroshi demanded as he pointed to the seat in front of his desk, and Asami swiftly sat down. "Now I don't know when you're going to get over this music phase of yours but it needs to happen soon, we have a company that needs to be ran for god sakes and you need to run it!"

"I know sir." Asami said fighting mentally to not breakdown and cry as she looked at her father in his eyes, because she knew full well that if she looked down he would slap her.

"Ha you know?" He said hysterically, "Asami your 20 years old when are you going to wake up? Huh, when?" he said as he got up from his desk, and started to pass behind her as he continued to talk, "Now I entertained this music idea, but you're going to have to come out of it soon!"

"Sir you know how I feel about music…. it's my calling, it's what I love to do." Asami said still faced the other way from her father.

"This is your calling Asami," Hiroshi expressed, "It's in your blood Asami and I won't let anyone else run this company but you, because you are the only one who knows how!" He expressed again. "That's why by the end of this year I'm taking you out of Juilliard and you're going to attend Yeshiva University here in New York, where you'll major in business and minor in engineering." Hiroshi said as he came to a stop behind Asami.

Asami drooped her head and balled her fist in her lap as tears escaped her eyes. "No." she muffled out through the tears.

"excuse me?!" Hiroshi yelled.

Asami stood from her seat and stared daggers at her father angry tears running down her cheeks, "I said no! I'm not quitting, this is my dream and I'm going to fulfill it!" She screamed her balled fist to her sides.

"You will take over this company when I'm dead and gone Asami and that's final!" Hiroshi screamed back as he walked back to his desk to finish his paper work leaving Asami stunned with tears still running down her face. He sat down and put his glasses on and looked down at his papers and said, "We're done here you may leave." He said in a voice that gave chills down Asami's spine.

Asami gathered her composure, wiped her tears, picked up her purse that she left on the couch and walked to the door to leave but not without saying one last thing. With her back turned away from him, "She would've supported me." And with that she left his office.

Hiroshi sighed sadly after hearing that, pushed his glasses up on his nose and continued to sort through the paperwork.

Asami couldn't go to her dorm after that so she headed for the school to blow off some steam on the piano….

1

1

1

1

1

1

 _ **Korra (POV)**_

I strummed my guitar as I played the song from the book my teacher passed out today in class. The song was a basic but it wasn't doing anything for me as I quickly got bored with it. I flipped to the last song in the book which I'm guessing is supposed to be more advanced but it was no problem to play it for me. I started to get into the song so much so that I was rocking my head back in forth, even playing different keys for some parts instead of what was on the book. It made the song so much better and I got excited getting up from my chair to finish the song while I danced with my guitar rocking back in forth with the instrument.

I looked at myself in the wall mirror as I finished the song smiling at myself. I was about to play another song when an idea popped in my head, I pulled out a sheet of paper and searched through the depths of my memory for the song that girl was singing earlier today. I wrote down the lyrics that I heard and put it on the music stand, I tuned my guitar to the right tune and stepped back from the stand to look at myself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I started to strum the song on my guitar….

" _What is it with you, you never sleep alone girl you won't listen to_

 _Me, won't listen to your home girls you don't need a man_

 _You say that shit but I see right through, right through…._

1

1

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami (Third person POV)**_

Asami wiped her eyes again for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Walking into the school it was 5:30 in the afternoon and around this time teachers are ether wrapping up their last lesson or grading papers, while students or ether studying or practicing in one of the music rooms.

Asami walked through the vacant hallway heading to her usual room, room 340, to practice by herself because she knew Mr. Leroy didn't have a class at this hour. She was about to enter the room but stopped when she saw some girl playing a guitar and singing.

" _What is it with you constantly fighting me and lying to me_

 _tryin' me one of these days I'll be gone, what is it_

 _with you, you haven't been the same since you got a new man,_

 _changed your hair started spending all of his money…._

 _tell me how'd you get so codependent girl, all of his money…._

 _justify your independence girl_

 _tell me how do you cope with it…._

 _How do you sleep with yourself at night…_

 _How do you cope with it, how do you sleep with yourself at night…._

 _Proud of you, proud of you go head girl make daddy proud of you spending_

 _His money!"_

Asami was mesmerized by the girl's talent, absolutely entranced, but quickly snapped out of it when she noticed the song she was singing. _How does she know this song?! I wrote this song so how?!_ Asami thought suddenly infuriated. She stormed into the Jazz room and knocked down the music stand.

1

1

1

1

1

1

 _ **Korra (POV)**_

I was starting to get into the song strumming my guitar harder and with emotion as I danced in the mirror the song lyrics giving me life with each verse, when suddenly someone came in the room and knocked the music stand down causing me to stop.

It was a woman but not just any women it was her…..the one who sung this song. She pushed me really hard that it caused me to fall on the floor. She stood over me sobbing but frowning all the same. I tried to get up be she knocked me back down and climbed on top of me and whaled on me hitting my chest with her punches, but they didn't hurt. She sobbed and sobbed and her tears fell from her eyes and onto my shirt when she finally got tried she just cried and sobbed while her fits rested on my chest.

I looked up at her in confusion and guilt wondering what hurt this girl and better yet, who? I rubbed her shoulder to console her and she covered her eyes and sobbed laying her head on my chest and sobbed some more, rubbing her back I said, "I'm sorry." As if I knew what she was going through.

"Why are you apologizing?!" She said as she climbed off to stand up. She turned her back from me as she held herself, "You don't know anything about me!" She snapped again.

"No, I don't," I said as I started to stand up as well, "But I can image…...how you must feel…. how someone must have hurt you, so for that I'm sorr-"

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled her voice cracking as she started to cry again. "Don't sit there and talk to me like I'm some child!"

"Hey why are you getting angry with me in the first place huh?!" I shouted back, "I didn't even do anything to you, you came in here and stirred up this mess!"

"You were singing my song!" She shrieked turning around and pointing her finger in my face. "You were singing….my song." She repeated tears coming down her face again.

I looked at her with guilt, any musician would tell you that singing or playing another one's song that wasn't even finished yet is considered and insult. I started to walk toward her but she pushed me back. "I'm sorry." I said looking down at my feet.

"Ha your sorry." She said hysterically, "I haven't even finished writing the song what were you going to do after you had sang all of what you heard huh? What?"

"I-I was going to continue writing it and-"

"That's all I needed to hear…" She said looking at me with disgust and wiping her tears away. She walked over to the music stand to pick it up, and brought it over to the piano. She sat down on the stool and rested her hands on the keys.

"I-I'll get out of your hair l-let me just grab my things." I said as I moved swiftly to pack my things.

"No!" she yelled, and I stopped my actions, "Come sing the song with me." She said calmly looking down at her fingers.

I hesitated for a second question if that was a good idea, but I nodded my head and approached her cautiously. Grabbing my guitar and standing in front of the music stand, I looked at her and before we started to play I introduced myself, "I'm Korra by the way."

"Asami." She responded giving me a warm smile, "I want you to sing my song like you did earlier, but I want you to sing your heart out with me….ok?" she asked.

I nodded firmly, "Ok!" I said with enthusiasm.

1

1

1

1

1

1

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter there was a lot of heart to heat and past stories from Asami's side. This is a Korrasami fanfic, let me assure you, but there will possibly be a Korra x Opal SMUT next chapter I just haven't decided yet (Should I do it?) ;) but for now thoughts are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: Asami didn't really write that song let's just pretend she did lol.


	4. Chapter 3: I will Try to Understand You

Chapter 3: I will Try to Understand You

I waved Asami good-bye as we headed our separate ways. It was 9:30 at night and we both have an early class tomorrow so we paused our song writing for tonight, exchanged numbers and promised each other to continue together tomorrow after school.

When I entered my dorm room it was dark and when I turned on the light I was greeted with an empty room. Opal's side of the room was bare her bed sheets and covers were missing, I even opened her dresser and even her clothes were gone. "Hm she must have gotten sick of waiting and moved to the basement." I said as I was relived I didn't have to deal with my horny roommate. But then I started to feel bad for standing her up like that. _You could've just said you didn't want to have sex with her Korra_ , I thought as I scowled myself for being such a jerk. "Well there's nothing I can do about it now I'll just talk to her tomorrow." I said as I started to take off my clothes and get ready for bed.

1

1

1

1

I laid in the bed after a warm shower and daydreamed about what happened today. Well daydreaming about Asami, this woman crashed into my life, literally, and in an instant, she captivated my mind. When she was beating me up I could physically feel her pain and I could feel her emotions. She was angry, distressed, lost, but most of all she was helpless. She banged my chest as if to say why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? And it broke my heart.

But she was never angry with me, and I had realized that when she had offered me to write the rest of the song with her. It was like she needed someone to let her hurricane of emotion out on and I was her punching bag. "But what is on her mind…." I wondered as my eyes got heavier and I absentmindedly rolled over on my side and went to sleep.

1

1

1

1

"Wake up sleepy head!" Bolin screamed as he jumped on my bed.

I yelped as I jolted up to a sitting position, "Ahh Bolin what are you doing, better yet what are you doing in my room?! How did you even get in my room?!"

"Haha your roommate let me in!" He said as he stopped jumping on my bed to finally sit down.

I rubbed my eyes clean from sleep and looked around the room for Opal but she wasn't here. "Where is Opal?" I yawned.

"Oh, she had to go to her dance class."

"Oh…" I said vaguely, getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Why so down?" Bolin asked getting up from my bed so I can make it up.

"Nothing I just think I upset her from last night and I feel bad about it that's all, I'll just talk to her later." I responded as I waved him off, "I'll be ready in a second just wait for me in the hallway ok?"

"Ok will do heart breaker, when does your class start by the way?" Bolin asked.

I looked at the clock on my nights stand, "Umm in about 2 hours, why?"

"Cool, do you want to go out to eat for breakfast instead?" He asked again looking down at his phone.

"Are you asking me out? I'm sorry Bo but I already told you that you're not my type." I joked.

Bolin looked up from his phone cringing at me, "Eww no you fool!" He expressed, "I jus' want some quality food." He said in a New Yorker accent.

"Haha," I laughed, "Your too easy!"

"Ughh ahrite ahready jus' be ready in 5 minutes." He groaned as he stepped out in the hallway.

1

1

1

1

Tying my white vans, I looked at myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a vintage navy-blue button up, and khaki pants that were cuffed at the bottom with my hair pulled back in a bun. Satisfied with my outfit I winked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my guitar and bookbag and stepped out of my dorm room.

"Ready?" Bolin asked turning off his phone to look up at me, "Oh who are you tryin' to impress?" He joked smiling mischievously.

I laughed, "What? no one," walking past him and down the hallway, "Where are we eating at?"

"Where we're goin' is a long walk from hea so we're gonna have to catch a cab."

"What? Too far to walk are you going to kidnap me?" I said playfully nudging him in the stomach.

"No!" He said with his eyes bulging out of his head. I started to laugh again and Bolin shoved me, "Oh c'mon man stop makin' fun of me!" He yelled glaring at me.

"I-I'm sorry your just so ea-"

"Yeah yeah I know I'm easy, god!"

Bolin flagged down a cab and we piled in, "So where are we going then?" I asked.

Bolin sighed grateful for me not picking with him this time, "We're goin' to IHOP in Harlem."

I frowned at him noticing the change in his voice in the past couple of minutes, "Bo what's wrong with your voice its changing, I thought when you did that accent earlier it was just as a joke but you keep doing it now, do you need to cough?" I asked smiling hysterically at my goofball of a friend.

"Nah this jus' happens when I'm flustud it'll wear off soon." He said in a New Yorker accent while I tried to contain my laughter. He looked at me and snickered, "Oh shut teh hell up!"

1

1

1

1

We sat down in a booth in IHOP and our waitress handed us our menus, we ordered our drinks and the waitress said she'd be right back with them. "So, Bolin how did you get Opal to let you in our dorm room?" I asked looking through the menu.

"Oh, we met last night in the elevator when she was moving all of her stuff to the basement, I offered to help her out since she looked like she needed some help. She said that she was waiting for you to come home so you can help her out but you never showed up so she decided to haul all of her stuff to the basement by herself. Long story short she gave me the key to you guys room and I woke you up this morning." Bolin rambled in his normal voice.

"What?" I asked dumbfound looking up from my menu.

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said it's just…..Opal was waiting for me…."

"Yep." Bolin voiced.

"But not for sex just to move her stuff." I pondered as I thought about the huge dick move I just pulled on my roommate.

"Yep-wait what?!" Bolin said flabbergasted.

"What?" I asked as I looked at his shocked face.

"You mean to tell me!-" Bolin was about to yell but the waitress returned with our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked pulling out her notepad.

"Ahh yes I'll take your 5 buttermilk pancakes." I said and she wrote it down.

She looked at Bolin for his order but my friend just stared at me with his mouth open. "Umm he'll have the same as well." The waitress wrote it down, took the menus back and walked away. "What Bolin? Just say it." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You mean to tell me that you passed up an opportunity to have sex with the most gorgeous woman on campus," He began with a whisper, "Who's also your roommate which means you guys can fuck all you want without no one barging in on you." He stated trying to wrap his head around this.

"Correct."

"But instead of doing that you ignore her on her heat, if I may add, where she's always going to be hot and ready for you man, like c'mon this is every Alpha's dream." He expressed throwing his hands in the air.

"How would you know you're not even an Alpha." I said smiling at him.

"Man, that doesn't mean us Beta's can't dream," He said as he started to calm down from his shock, "You're one lucky guy I tell you." He said as he took a sip of his coke while looking out of the window.

I frowned at that never in my whole entire life did I ever feel lucky, I always felt lonely if anything. Of course, I had my happy days where I guess I can say I am lucky like getting accepted into Juilliard.

 _And when I saw Asami for the first time_.

"So, what are you going to do about Opal?" Bolin asked suddenly pulling me out of my inner thoughts.

"I'll just visit her tonight and apologize for being a dick." I said as I rubbed my neck with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to come with you? Every Omega is on heat down there you might need me to hold you back from the strong scent that's going to hit you. Actually, on second thought, you're not even allowed down there if campus guards smell you down there you'll get sent to the dean's office." Bolin stated matter of faculty as he finished off his coke.

"Ahh shit really?! well how were you allowed down there but not me?"

"I'm a Beta dude, they don't really see us as threats when it comes to Omegas in heat." He stated fact again.

"Well that's stupid." I said as I pouted in my seat. "I don't want to have sex with any of those people down there I just want to talk to Opal."

"I know Korra but it's a rule, there have been recent rapes on several other college campuses and Juilliard is just trying to keep people safe and its well known that the Alpha's are the ones doing the raping. It's not that I'm trying to keep you from seeing Opal it's just that I don't want you to get in trouble." Bolin explained and I nodded my head in understanding realizing that he's not trying to compare other people's actions toward me, which I respect. "You're not a bad person Korra."

"I know but I feel like one for what I did to Opal."

"You couldn't have helped her bring her stuff to her room in the basement anyway because of the rules." Bolin shrugged.

"I know but I could have at least helped her pack or something….." I groaned, "Wait, why are we talking about Opal like she's dead?!" I said as I started laughing.

"Haha, I don't know, you're the one that brought up the Opal topic! Here just text her tonight and let her know your sorry alright, and invite her to the club tomorrow for karaoke night, that'll make up for it for sure." Bolin said with a reassuring smile.

"I will." I said as I smiled back, the waitress returned with our food and we dug in like we hadn't eaten in years.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami**_ _**(Third Person POV)**_

"Wow the new lyrics to this song sound great Asami, you did all of this over night?" Mr. Leroy asked.

"Um yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually, I want to ask if I could add an acoustic guitar to the song…..if that's ok with you?" Asami asked him back bashfully.

"Why, Asami this is your song!" He voiced, "Whatever you what or need to make this song sound ten times better than it already does, please be my guest to make your ideas come to life. I'll support your decisions all the way."

"Thank you, Mr. Leroy." Asami said smiling appreciatively.

"You are very welcome, now who will be the guitarist or do you already have someone that's willing to play with you?"

"I do actually her name is Korra, and she is also responsible for the added lyrics to this song, she is a remarkable guitarist, and if I may add she is also a breathtaking singer." Asami stated praising Korra's talents as if she was in the room.

"Great. Can I meet her? She must be breathtaking if she can put a smile on your face, I haven't seen you smile since your freshmen year when you walked into my classroom excited to play the piano." He said smiling playfully at Asami.

"S-sure you can meet her tonight actually we're practicing together and we're going to try and finish the song as well, after school."

"Okay, well we're done for today, I'll see you later."

1

1

1

1

 _ **Korra (POV)**_

Class today with Mrs. Moreau was agonizing, she threw a pop quiz at us and it's not one you take with a pencil and paper. She quizzed us on the song we were supposed to play for homework last night, pulling us aside one by in a private room down the hall. Every time she left the room to quiz a student everyone in the room would study the song and play it on their guitar to be ready for the quiz because they obviously didn't do their homework. Me on the other hand, although I didn't enjoy playing the basic song last night I can play this in my sleep. So, I sat back and watched everyone panic as they rushed to memorize the song, and I played the song me and Asami were playing together last night absent-mindedly.

"Quiz me!" One of my fellow classmates exclaimed, she was actually the same girl I was playing a song on the guitar with on the first day of this class. I gave her a look that said really, "Please this is the first grade of the quarter and I need to ace it so please just give me feedback on my playing!" She said desperately.

"Fine, play it for me." I responded giving in. she played the song and I gave her feedback and a couple tips for her to memorize the song better before it was her turn to perform in front of Mrs. Moreau.

"Wendel you're up!" Mrs. Moreau announced as she suddenly appeared in the room dragging along behind her a very miserable student that by the looks of his face he must have failed the pop quiz.

"Westbrook you're on deck!" She announced again as she left the room with a nervous looking student trailing behind her. I took a deep breath as I prepped myself one last time before I had to take my quiz.

1

1

1

1

"Ok Ms. Westbrook, whenever you're ready you may begin." She said as we stepped into the sound proof room.

 _Damn I didn't even have a chance to sit down yet, this woman means business_. "Yes ma'am." I situated myself on the chair as she sat down in front of me already starting to grade me as she wrote away on the clipboard. "I'm ready." I stated and she looked up from the clipboard and nodded curtly.

As I played the song on the guitar, I memorized every note form the back of my hand being careful not to get carried away and go off book, but it's not like that will be a problem anyway because the song didn't give me that kind of vibe. I finished the song and looked up to Mrs. Moreau.

She nodded pushing the glasses up on her nose and writing down some last-minute things on the clipboard, then when she was down she looked up and asked me a question I was not expecting, "Why are you here Westbrook?" She asked genially curious.

"Well Mrs. Moreau I've always played the guitar and I-"

"Save me the life story Westbrook, why are you here?!" She repeated herself.

"I-I don't know Mrs. Moreau t-to play music."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, "And what is your purpose, what are you going to do once that degree is in your hands?!"

"I-I don't know." I said disappointedly looking down at my guitar but realized who I was talking to and I raised my head back up to look Mrs. Moreau in the eyes. "I haven't thought that far ahead really, I just know that I didn't want to spend my life doing something that doesn't make me happy, when I can do something that makes me happy and the others around me happy, does that make sense?"

"Yes, Westbrook it does, because that's what every student that goes to this school thinks about when they are doing what they love and there is nothing wrong with that but," She said as she turned the clipboard around to show me my grade, "You've got to want it and believe in yourself and your capabilities and right now I feel like you're holding back."

I frown as I looked at my grade with disgust. I had received a D…. she gave me a D! "Why?" Was all I could muster to ask.

"You were playing dull throughout the whole song, and maybe a little afraid to show me what you could do. You're better than this Ms. Westbrook I know so and you know so, so act like you know how to play and not like this is your first time." She said getting up to retrieve the next student or in my case the next victim.

"I'm confused, just yesterday you were telling me to play by the book and your telling me to pour my heart out which one?!" I lashed out as I sprung up from my chair.

"Excuse me Ms. Westbrook but you're lucky that I didn't give you an F!" She shouted back.

"Well you might as well have. I got a full ride here and I could lose it all just with this grade alone, and I thought I played pretty well If I do say so myself."

"It is not that you played well Westbrook but the fact that you think that you can play the song once and your golden. But that's not how this works, even though you may be a prodigy you are still like the rest of my students and the students that walk these hallways…..human, and you need to learn to work hard and improve because even though you may have raw talent you still have a long way to go believe it or not and it takes a teacher like me that realizes talent when they see it and to push you into your very best self!" She said looking strictly in my eyes, "Now, I don't usually do this but I want to see if you can prove yourself, I'm going to give you a second chance. Same song though and I want you to study this song like your life depends on it understand?"

I looked up at her with shocking eyes, "Yes Mrs. Moreau, you will not regret this decision." I said appreciatively as I shook her hand.

"You are very welcome, you'll take this again next Friday."

"Thank you and I'll be prepared I promise."

"I hope so…..Korra." She said as she stepped out of the room to head back to the classroom, leaving me with my mouth open in shock.

 _Did she just say my name?_

1

1

1

1

As I waited for Asami in the jazz rehearsal room, I played the song Mrs. Moreau gave me a second chance to play. This time studying each note and perfecting it, and every time I felt that I played a chord wrong I started over from the beginning and played the song again until it was hammered in my brain.

It was around 6:00 o'clock when Asami finally showed up, walking in the room with a booming applause as I finished the song for the umpteenth time. "Bravo, is that a new song you're working on?" She asked smiling at me inquisitively.

"Nah I just have to study this song my teacher assigned me nothing major." I replied smiling back at her. "You ready to get started with your song?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"You mean our song, you helped out on it too." She corrected my tucking a stray of her hair behind her ear.

I licked my lips, "Yeah but you're the one that created the song." I said as I absent-mindedly moved in closer as I was pulled into her captivating jade eyes.

"You still deserve some credit." She blushed. Just then our conversation was cut short when a cough was heard from the door way. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, uh Korra this is Mr. Leroy one of my private professors, Mr. Leroy this is Korra the guitarist I was telling you about earlier today." Asami exclaimed as she tore her eyes away from mine and glowed scarlet red.

I shook hands with the professor, "Nice to meet you Mr. Leroy." I said with a toothy grin.

Mr. Leroy looked back and forth from me and a mortified Asami, "So you're the one that makes my student smile." He said with a sly grin.

"What?-"

"Oookay, shall we get started?" Asami retorted as she walked briskly toward the piano.

 _What was that about?_

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami (Third Person POV)**_

Mr. Leroy said his good-byes as he started to leave the room, thanking Asami and Korra for great performance. "I can't wait for you to play it to everyone at the end of the quarter Asami, it's going to be a hit." He said as he left the room.

"What does he mean by playing it for everybody at the end of the quarter?" Korra asked as she began packing up her guitar.

"Oh, it's like a final exam for me, last year as a freshman we had to play a song from the book but this year as a sophomore we had an option to ether write a song and sing it or preform a song the you write for the piano. And I choose to write and sing a song, its extra work but I love to do this so it's pretty fun." Asami explained as she joined Korra by her side.

Korra stood up after packing her stuff, "Well I'm excited to play with you when the time comes." She said as she stared at Asami.

"I-I am too." She stated as they both got lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

Korra broke the stare as she looked down at her shoes, her eyebrows scrunching up in thought as she struggled to say something, "Um Asami can I ask you something?" Korra asked she looked back up her face radiating with a posing question.

"Anything, shoot." Asami encouraged.

"Uhh about yesterday night, uh d-do you want to talk about it? Because I feel like we got off on the wrong foot." Korra said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well we didn't get off on the wrong foot obviously because I'm letting co-write my song, so if I hated you do you really think I would let you do that?" She asked back looking at me quizzically, "No, the answer is no I wouldn't and that's all that you need to concern yourself with ok?" She countered as she headed back to the piano to sort out the music sheets.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Korra said genially apologizing, _I really shouldn't be digging in her business I just met her yesterday, and she's being nice enough to let me co-write with her song_.

 _But still I can't help but wonder who hurt her…._

Asami sighed realizing she was doing it again, shaking her head, "It's okay, that's just a part of my life that it hurts to share." She said and Korra nodded in understanding. "Thank you, can we change the subject please?"

"Sure," Korra put her bookbag on her back and picked up her guitar, "I also wanted to ask her one more thing." Korra said sporting her goofy lopsided smile as she walked up beside Asami.

Asami stopped sorting the papers to face her biting her lip eagerly, "What?" She asked timidly as she looked Korra up and down and tucked a piece of her hair back behind her ear again.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come to karaoke night at this club tomorrow, me and my friend Bolin are going and I thought you might want to come along."

"I would love to, Korra." Asami said turning her head sideways as she tried to hide a blush.

"Ok I'll text you the details tonight." Korra said as she set her guitar down to hug Asami.

Asami accepted the hug whole heartedly wrapping her arms around Korra's neck as she wrapped hers around her waist. "Ok I'll see you later than, bye Korra." Asami said as she broke the hug afraid that if she didn't break it she would've held Korra longer than what a friendship hug last for.

Korra waved her good-bye and left the room smiling like an idiot, and leaving a blushing Asami behind.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Korra (POV)**_

I sat on bed as I practiced the song for Mrs. Moreau when I received a text, it was from Bolin.

 _ **Bolin- Did you apologize to Opal yet?**_

 _ **Me-No, I'm still think about what I should say**_

 _ **Bolin- Don't think just do, rule number one in my acting class**_

 _ **Me- Well I'm not acting Bo I want to be sincere lol**_

 _ **Bolin- I know that but what I'm saying is don't think too much about it and let the apology flow out of you and the rest will fall into place**_

 _ **Me- Ok wise guy, I'll text her rite now…**_

I switched contacts and I braced myself.

 _ **Me- Hey Opal I wanted to apologize for standing you up yesterday, Bolin told me everything and I feel really bad for doing that to you. You see I thought that you wanted to have sex so that's why I didn't show up, you scared me and when I saw that text message I panicked. I should've Alphaed up and told her face to face that I didn't want to have sex and I didn't and for that I apologize and next time when you're in heat I'll help you move your stuff.**_

Opal didn't respond right away but I saw that she read my text, and 5 minutes later she responded.

 _ **Opal- It's ok Korra I can see why you thought that I wanted to have sex with you when I sent you that text yesterday, and I'm sorry that I scared you like that. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own room. I normally don't act like that it's the hormones. But anyway, I respect you as a person for not giving in to temptation and telling me that you don't want to have sex with me it shows me who you really are which is a good person. And don't worry about the moving the stuff down to the basement next time I just found out last night that Alphas aren't allowed down there, stupid rite?**_

 _ **Me- lol yeah it's a little bit of a stupid rule but Bolin told me it's to keep you guys safe, not every Alpha is a nice as me you know**_

 _ **Opal- Oh well I guess when you put it in that way it makes sense. But question for you Korra**_

 _ **Me- What?**_

 _ **Opal- Are you a virgin?**_

 _Ahh shit she knows!_

 _ **Me- …..uh yeah**_

 _ **Opal- omg really this explains everything!**_

 _ **Me- yeah**_

 _ **Opal- Well your secret is safe with me ;)**_

 _ **Me- umm Thx**_

 _ **Opal- U welcome XD**_

 _ **Me- Ok so can I ask you a question I want to make up for the huge dick move I pulled on you**_

 _ **Opal- Sure ask away**_

 _ **Me- Bolin and me and also my new friend Asami are going to this club tomorrow for karaoke night, do you want to come?**_

 _ **Opal- sure sounds fun, just send me the address**_

 _ **Me- Kk….**_

I sent her the address and Opal agreed to be there. After texting Opal, I texted Bolin and told him mission accomplished and that she was coming to karaoke night.

After that I laid back in my bed and thought about what I was going to sing at the club, I mean sure I could sing something off of the song list but I wanted to sing an original. I thought about the conversation I had with Asami today and how she refused to tell me why she was so upset the other day and it irked me like a bug that kept buzzing in my ear. I wanted to know so I could help her cope with her feelings and understand her better, I don't know why I feel like I need to know her so bad I just feel like I do.

I got up from my bed to sit at my desk and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper and started to write a song. A song that would say it all, and the moment Asami hears it tomorrow she'll know how I'll feel and she'll know that I'm here for her no matter what.

1

1

1

1

Author's Note: So, we are getting into the Korrasami part of the story as promised. And I want to address the comments to reassure you guys as my readers. This is a Korrasami fanfiction and from the beginning of the story if you read closely Korra was never into Opal and Opal was never really into Korra they are strictly friends, Opal even explains in the text messages between them that she doesn't normally act like that and apologizes to Korra for making her feel uncomfortable. Korra being a virgin has never experienced the feeling of being aroused by an Omega in heat, and if you read the Epilogue you would know the reason why she doesn't. Korra, in my story, was bullied throughout her entire childhood and into her teenage years so if you think about it in that perspective it would explain why she is still a virgin.

Now that I have explained that. Thoughts are appreciated and I posting this chapter today instead of Friday because I will be going out of town and won't be by a computer for at least a week. __


	5. Chapter 4: Say what's on Your Mind

Chapter 4: Say what's on Your Mind

 _Friday September 8th_

Bolin turned the volume up in the sound booth, listening intently as I finished singing the song that I wrote with the music that made for this song playing in the background. When I finished I took the headphones off my ears and wrapped them around the microphone. Bolin nodded from the other side of the glass, "That was good Korra but I got to ask, are you sure you don't want to play your guitar for this song later on tonight?" Bolin said as he pressed done on a button to speak through the microphone.

"Yeah, I'm sure the guitar for this song just isn't gonna be enough I needed more of an instrumental vibe." I shrugged as I came out of the sound booth and into the recording studio. "Thanks for the help Bolin, I wouldn't have known how to use this thing without your help." I said glancing at the recording machine.

"No problem, your voice sounds really good with it." He said as he sat at the computer.

"So, what are you doing now?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"Sense you're going to be singing this in person, I'm striping you voice out of the song and leaving the music…. you know assuming you don't want to be singing over yourself." Bolin joked as he went to work on my song.

I laughed, "Yeah that would be nice."

"And tonight, I'll give the DJ this flashed drive to plug into his computer so he can play your song and voila! You can sing your heart out on stage." Bolin exclaimed holding up said flash drive, and I nodded. "By the way why are you writing a song like this, it's pretty demanding if you ask me." Bolin stated putting his opinion out there.

"Yeah that's the point, it's for this girl that I invited to the club tonight. I don't know why but something about her just intrigues me." I said plopping down in the seat next to Bolin with a sigh.

"Well I hope this message that your trying to send across reaches her and in the right way. But she's lucky to have someone like you who cares for her Korra whoever she is." Bolin said smiling considerately at me, and I smiled back hoping he was right.

1

1

1

1

After leaving the recording studio at school me and Bolin went our separates ways till tonight. I headed back to my dorm room to chill till it was time to get ready, I studied the song for Mrs. Moreau on the guitar for an hour, and sang the song that I'll sing to Asami later in the shower as I got ready for tonight.

I went for a casual outfit for the club tonight, wearing a mustard yellow long sleeved sweat shirt, blue jeans that are ripped at the knee, and my white vans that I wore yesterday. Nodding at myself in the mirror and grabbing my phone off my nightstand, I texted Opal to meet me in the dormitory lobby so we could head to the club.

1

1

1

1

As me and Opal walked into the club people were already throwing drinks down their throats and dancing like mad man as the song _XO TOUR Llif3_ played in the background. I grabbed Opal by the wrist and we pushed past the sweaty drunk people and towards the booth Bolin told me he'd reserved for us towards the back of the club.

"Guys over here!" Bolin yelled trying to get our attention as we made our way over to him. "You made it!" He exclaimed hugging both me and Opal, "Here drink up you guys have a lot of catching up to do!" He yelled over the music shoving an acholic beverage in me and Opals hands.

Opal took the shot like a champ throwing it back like it was nothing, her eye brows scrunching together as the vodka burned her throat, "Woo!" She cried, and grabbed another and throwing it back.

"Yeah take that shit!" Bolin cheered Opal on as she grabbed her third shot.

I still didn't take my shot looking down at it with caution. "Just drink it, it won't bite it'll just burn, haha." A man sitting next to Bolin laughed as he sipped on his own drink.

Just realizing the man that was sitting there I raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry about that Korra this is Mako my brother, Mako this is Korra and Opal." Bolin introduced us and I shook his hand while Opal just waved taking another shot.

"Nice to meet you." He said

"Likewise." I said setting my drink back down on the table and sitting in the booth.

"What? You're not going to drink it?!" Bolin exclaimed

"Nope I've never drank before and plus I'm under age I'm not even supposed to."

"Pfft so is everyone else in this club." Mako said smiling at me hysterically.

"Yeah Korra c'mon let loose!" Opal said her voice a little slurred. _Well that was quick_.

"No well not right now at least, I don't want to be drunk before I have to sing." She said looking at Bolin.

"Oh yeah that's right well than after you have to take a shot!" Bolin said pointing a finger at me

"Fine." I smiled at him.

"Now while we wait for karaoke night to start would you like to dance with me Opal?" Bolin asked taking Opal's hand and laying a chaste kiss on her hand.

Opal blushed and nodded her head climbing out of the booth, Bolin took her hand and they ran to the dance floor.

Mako shook his head and smiled over at his brother and Opal, "They are drunk as fuck."

"Yup and they'll regret it in the morning." I snickered as I pulled my phone out to text Asami.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami (Third Person POV)**_

She hung up her phone and sat it down on the sinks counter, as she looked down into the sink shaking uncontrollably her eyes were shut tightly and her throat burned. She opened her eyes to look up at herself in the mirror and at the moment tears started to fall freely down her scarlet cheeks, and looking back at her was a distressed Asami sobbing hysterically. She shook her head at herself in the mirror and covered her face with her hands and suddenly her legs became weak and she lowered herself to the bathroom floor and sat cradling herself as she cried. "Why?" She choked out, "Why?!" She repeated louder and more dismayed than the last.

She cried for 30 minutes trying to calm herself down, and after she had cried her eyes dry she just sat on the floor looking at the wall across from her dazed. Her phone buzzed above her snapping her out of her daze. Standing up on her wobbly legs to retrieve her phone she checked the time, it was 10 o'clock and she had received a text form Korra.

 _ **Korra- Hey Asami I was wondering when you were coming to the club? me and a couple of my friends are already here and the karaoke is about to start**_

 _ **Asami- I'm so sorry I'm omw I got caught up in my homework I'm getting dressed now**_

 _ **Korra- Np Asami just wanted to make sure you were still coming, be careful :)**_

 _ **Asami- I will see you then**_

Asami smiled faintly at Korra's last text, looking at herself in the mirror she took a big breath to get rid of her nerves and got ready for the club.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Korra (POV)**_

I was listening to the last of Bolin's singing as he drunkenly serenaded Opal to the song _That's what I like by Bruno Mars_ , while his brother recorded him on stage next to me, and I tried to contain my laughter as Opal was cheering him on with the rest of the drunk crowd. 

I was laughing so hard that I didn't even realize Asami had showed up and was sitting next to me. "Hey Korra!" Asami yelled over the club's ruckus.

"Asami, hey glad you could make it!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"So, this is karaoke night! Is that guy drunk on stage?" She asked pointing toward Bolin on the stage and laughing.

"Yep and so is half the club, that's my friend Bolin up there and the girl that he's serenading is my dormmate Opal who is also drunk!" I said pointing to Opal who just stood up on the booth's table screaming Bolin's name. "And this guy who seems to be the only one that can hold his liquor is Mako, Bolin's brother." I said pointing to Mako siting in the middle of the booth.

"Opal move your ass I'm trying to record here!" He yelled at her trying to record around Opal who was dancing on the table.

Asami laughed, "Your friends are pretty amusing."

"I know I'm just finding out myself really I've never seen them drunk before so we're both experiencing something we've never seen before, haha." I giggled.

"Have you had anything to drink yet?" She asked me.

"No, but I will after I sing, because I want to be aware of what I did after tonight instead of not remember anything." I said smiling fondly at Asami as she gave me a confused look.

Opal climbed down from the table as Bolin finished his song and the crowd cheered him on as he bowed, "Thank you, thank you! Now I would like to invite my friend Korra to the stage to sing her song!" Bolin called as he dug into his pocket for the flash drive and gave it to the DJ.

I looked at Asami one last time keenly, "That's my cue." I got up and pushed my way through the crowd an onto the stage. I looked over at the booth in search for Asami's eyes, looking at her I said, "This song is for my friend Asami, I hope this reaches you." I took a breath to calm my nerves and nodded over at the DJ to start the song.

" _Won't you say what's on your mind?..._

 _Say what's on your mind, verbatim…_

 _Tell me that you mine…._

 _Show me what you made of…_

 _Say what's on your mind….say that shit, verbatim_

 _Cause I've been second guessing everythin' won't you save me bae,_

 _Verbatim…_

 _You know that imma be the one that's there for you when_

 _You ain't got nobody_

 _Swear to god…_

 _Won't you say what's on your mind?!_

 _Verbatim!..._

 _You know that imma be the one that keep it real with_

 _You when everybody fake as fuck!_

 _Hey, I'll say what's on my mind_

 _Verbatim…._

As I finished my song the crowd cheered and applauded me. I smiled and bowed thanking the crowd, the song was short but I had made it short just to get my point across, hopefully it worked. I looked over to Asami for my answer and my face dropped when I saw her crying, she got up from her seat and ran out of the club.

I ran off stage to chase after her, and while passing the booth I could faintly hear Bolin saying _'I told you it was too demanding.'_

I caught Asami just as she was about to get into her car, closing the driver door before she could get away from me, "Asami wait what's wrong." I said franticly grabbing Asami's cuffed hands that hid her face and holding them. "Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry if I went too far I-I'm just worried about you."

Asami took one of her hands and wiped the tears away, "No it's just that I've had a bad day today and when I came here…..I just feel so alone."

"You're not alone Asami I'm here for you….do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I hugged her.

She cried on my shoulder, "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want." I asked.

"I want ice-cream." She sniffled.

"Okay," I chuckled slightly at such a request, "I'll take you to an ice-cream shop do you want me to drive?" I asked as I let her go.

"Please."

I helped Asami get into the passenger side and walked around to the driver's side and hopped in, and we drove down the road in silence.

1

1

1

1

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! And thoughts are appreciated.

Song that Korra sang is Verbatim-by Blackbear


	6. Chapter 5: Thank you for your Ear

Chapter 5: Thank you for your Ear

We sat down with our ice-cream away from everyone else in the shop, which wasn't much of a crowd because it was late at night. I dug into my chocolate ice-cream as Asami took small bites savoring the ice-cream with every bite.

Once I finished my ice-cream a couple of minutes later I watched Asami as she eats hers patiently, smiling warmly at her every time she scrunched her nose and put her hand to her forehead when she got a brain freeze.

"Do you feel better?" I asked as she finished her ice-cream and pushed her bowl aside.

Asami nodded smiling gratefully at me, "I do thank you for taking me here."

"You welcome!" I beamed.

"I'm ready to talk," She stated and I nodded in acknowledgment, "Growing up Korra I've always been quite miserable, people usually assume that just because I was born into wealth that everything came easy to me and I was the happiest person that ever lived but that's wrong. Nothing has really never been happy and luxurious as people think it should be and if there was a slightest bit of happiness that ever came into my life it was always taken away from me. I was happy when my mom was alive but she was taken away from me soon after my childhood had started and now…." Asami trailed off her eyes starting to water again.

"It's ok Asami take your time." I said as I moved to the other side of the booth to sit next to her and wrapped my arm around her. "Here," I said handing her a napkin from the napkin dispenser on the table. I rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your mother, I can't imagine."

"It's ok she's been gone a long time but it doesn't help that I still miss her to death, and now my father is the only one that I have left and he treats me like I'm one of his employees instead of his own daughter is just so frustrating," Asami sighed wiping her tears with the napkin as I listened intently, "He doesn't believe in my dreams like I know my mother would if she were alive today, and he's forcing me to take over his company when he's gone, I'm supposed to go to Yeshiva for school next year to study business and engineering so I can take over the company when I graduate."

I frowned, "Don't do it. Follow your dreams, you want to spend your life doing something you love and not something that your hate so much that you dread it every time you wake up in the morning."

Asami sighed, "It's not that simple, when my dad told me that that was exactly what I wanted to do. I was going to disobey him and continue my education at Juilliard, but today when my dad called me he broke some news to me that I wasn't expecting to hear," Asami choked out as a tear fell down her cheek, "He told me he had Lymphoma."

I looked at Asami sorrowfully even though I don't know Asami's dad it's still sad to find out that your loved one is dying when they aren't even dead yet. "How did he find out?" I asked softly.

"He told me he had discovered 'rashes' all over his back one day and he went to the doctors to get it checked out and sure enough those 'rashes' wasn't even a rash….it was cancer."

"I'm sorry Asami."

"You know the irony about this whole situation is that breast cancer is what took my mother away from me." Asami said she became upset again. I continued to rub her shoulder as I listened, "So now I have to do this…for my dying father." She concluded looking up at me.

I nodded in understanding, "You're very loyal Asami and brave, you're willing to give up your dreams for your father." I looked at her attentively.

Asami sighed again, "Thank you Korra…I needed this." She smiled fondly at me.

"You're welcome Asami, we have to get our emotions out somehow. And you can talk to me anytime as long as you don't beat me up like last time." I joked to lighten the mood.

Asami chuckled softly, "I promise I won't."

1

1

1

1

After the ice-cream Asami drove us to the dormitory and I walked with her to her room. "Goodnight Korra." Asami said as she stepped into her room.

"Goodnight Sami'" I said and I made my way down the hallway and toward my room.

 _ ***Buzz Buzz***_

My phone went off, Opal was calling me I rolled my eyes and answered the phone, "Hey Opal."

"Hey Korra." Opal slurred out over the sound of the loud music in the background. "Can you come and get me?"

"Umm why can't you just come to the dormitory by yourself, you're a big girl Opal." I chuckled as I listened to my drunk friend.

"But Korrraaa I can barely function right now and plus Mako and Bolin are drunk too, you may have to come get all of us."

I groaned checking the time on my phone it was one in the morning, "Fine I'll get an Uber and head back over there to pick you guys up."

"Thank you Korrrraaa!" Opal said exaggerating my name again, "See you in a minute byyee-"

I hung up on her annoying ass and huffed as I pulled up Uber on my phone, "Drunks are the worst."

1

1

1

1

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thoughts are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6: I'll Never Be Truly Happy

Chapter 6: I'll Never be truly Happy

 _Saturday December 9th_

It's been a hard couple of months but soon it will all be over after finals, then I can fly back home and be with my parents. After that night at the club and the talk I had with Asami things have been healthier between us. Asami is more open with me and doesn't hesitate to talk to me when she's had a bad day, and she doesn't lash out on me anymore ether.

I've even been on better terms with my dormmate Opal, she's respects my boundaries and every time she senses that she's about to be in heat she moves to the basement a day early to keep me from getting uncomfortable and I help her pack liked I promised.

Me and Bolin have become study buddies and every time Mrs. Moreau assigns my class a song to study Bolin helps me stay focused and play the song to my best potential, and I would help him study for his drama and voice classes singing with him and acting out the parts he needed help on, even though I can't act worth a damn. But Bolin appreciates it and together we passed all of our classes for the first quarter.

I remember back in September when I failed the pop quiz Mrs. Moreau threw at us. But she gave me a second chance to redeem myself and after working my ass off to prepare for the quiz again, I played it again in front of Mrs. Moreau with more confidence than last time, and when she showed me the results of my quiz she smiled at me as if to say _'I knew you could do it.'_ and I earned a solid B. I was so proud of myself and smiled back at her and I remember saying _'Thank you for giving me a second chance.'_ and she responded with that she was glad that she did.

So, college has been great so far and I can only expect for it to be better if I keep doing what I'm doing.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami (Third Person POV)**_

Asami stepped out of the meeting room with a huff, that was the third meeting of the day and it was only early in the afternoon and she doesn't get off of work until 9 o'clock. She was given an internship by her father so she could see how the company works and more importantly how to run it as CEO. Hiroshi was showing his daughter the ropes and at the end of every meeting he would make her talk with other business representatives, as he stood by her side, to learn how she should talk as a businesswoman to these people, but in other words to kiss ass and make deals. Asami dreaded it and became fatigued at the end of the last meeting as the coffee she drank this morning started to wear off.

Tiredly she pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Korra, before she had to head into another meeting.

 _ **Asami- Hey about to head into another meeting won't get out until 4 but I have a lunch break after would you like to join me I could really use the company?**_

 _ **Korra- Sure I would love to keep you company just tell me where and I'll be there ;)**_

Asami snickered at Korra's corny response.

 _ **Asami- lol ok just meet me at the Burg Café down the street from future industries u dork, see you then :)**_

 _ **Korra- ok see you then lol**_

Asami smiled to herself as she slid her phone back in her pocket and headed back into the meeting room for another dreadful meeting.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Korra (POV)**_

I walked into the burg café and spotted Asami sitting in a booth in the back of the café, signing papers and typing away on her computer. I smiled and walked over to the barista and ordered me and Asami some black coffees to start off with. With drinks in hand I walked over to Asami who had her nose so far into her work that she didn't even realize that I arrived.

"Oh! Hey Korra I didn't see you walk in." Asami flinched as I flopped down into the booth.

"Haha so much for a lunch break." I said as I handed her the coffee, "Here you look like you need something strong."

"Thank you," She said gratefully taking the coffee, then started shaking her head, "Sorry I didn't expect to be dong work ether I wanted to spend time with you without working getting in the way for once, but my father insisted that I get this done when he's the one that's supposed to be doing this not me. Ugh." She groaned as she took her first sip of coffee.

"It's ok-"

"No, it's not ok I haven't seen you in this past week because of this stupid job, I've been taking some time off from school for this job too and I hate it. This is the main reason why I didn't want to take this job because it would take away from my life, I saw how it took the happiness from my father I don't want that to happen to me." Asami said distantly as she looked out the window.

We were quit for a minute, "But Asami you're doing this for your father because he's dying."

"I know but it feels like I'm tied down to this job and that I'm not going to be able to enjoy anything else in my life once I'm sucked in…" She trialed off as she watched the snow fall outside of the window.

I looked out of the window with her, the snow was really beautiful and you would think that living in Alaska I would be sick and tired of seeing snow all the time, but the truth is it never ceases to amaze me. I looked back at Asami as she looked out of the window daydreaming, I smiled warmly at her. _But nothing can be as beautiful as her_. "I miss playing the piano with you." I said as I brought her out of her daydream, and she gaze at me. "I miss writing songs with you." I reached across the table and took ahold of her hand, "I miss singing with you." She blushed slightly and looked down in her lap as I intertwined our hands. _So beautiful_ , "But most of all," I reached across the table and lifted her chin so she can look at me, "I miss you." I beamed at her and she blushed back. "Now I know that you have to do this job for you father," I said in a hush gentle tone, "But that doesn't me you have to give up what you love too."

"B-But my father won't let me. I've tried to sneak away and play the piano, I miss it too, but he just slams me with work to keep me away." Asami said motioning to the paperwork around her.

"I'll help you get back to the piano, even if it means helping you with this paperwork." I smiled, "Because you'll never be happy doing this for the rest of your life, you won't, and you'll regret it."

"Thank you. I'm almost done with this work if you can help me finish we'll see about that piano."

I beamed with excitement, "Great I'll go get us some Frappuccino's." I said as I left the booth to retrieve the drinks.

1

1

1

1

 _ **Asami (Third Person POV)**_

Asami parted ways with Korra telling her that she had to return to future industries to turn in the paperwork and that she would text her later if she was able to go home early. Walking into the building there weren't many people still there as it was 6 o'clock and people usually get done with their work early.

"Hello Carrie is my father in the building I have some paperwork to give him." Asami asked her father's secretary.

"Yes, he's in his office talking with someone but they will be done shortly Ms. Sato."

"Thank you, I'll just wait out here then." She said as she sat down in the waiting chair across form her father's office.

A moment later her father and another man stepped out of the office. "It will work you just have to give it time, trust me." Asami's father said to the other man his face looking at the other man wearily.

"Oh, it better or you know what coming," The other man retorted as he pointed a finger at Hiroshi, "Keep me updated." He said as he turned around to leave but flinched when he saw Asami sitting in the waiting chair, "Ms. Sato." He said curtly as he walked away.

Asami watched the man walk to the elevator and then turned her head back to her father. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Hiroshi said as he turned to go back to his desk.

Asami scrambled to follow him into his office. "Ok Well I finished the work you gave me before I went on my lunch break." She said taking the folder out her bookbag and setting it in front of him on his desk.

"Good. I have more for you to do, it's on your desk." He said as she started to sort through the paperwork Asami had gave him.

"Umm actually I was wondering if I can go home for the night, I have a study session with one of my friends. Exams are in a week so I need to prepare." Asami said nervously.

Hiroshi groaned, "Asami no I need that paperwork done by tomorrow you can go home when your off which is 9 o'clock."

"But this school year isn't over yet and I need to do good on those exams if I want to pass these classes. You told me I could finish off the school year." Asami said starting to get wound up.

"Asami don't do this right now go to your desk and do the work that I gave you!"

"No Dad! school is important to me just as well as work is important to you, and I'm not going to screw it up because of what you want. You let work consume you and ruin your life I'm not going to let it happen to me, dying or not dying Dad," She said as she glanced at the forming red blotches on her father's forearms, "This is my life." Asami said and left his office without another word.

 _ **Asami- I'm coming over to your dorm**_

 _ **Korra- Is everything ok?**_

 _ **Asami- yeah I just need you rite now**_

 _ **Korra-Ok, Opal is spending the night at Bolin's again so you can stay over if you want**_

 _ **Asami- Ok I'll see you then**_

1

1

1

1

 _ **Hiroshi (Third Person POV)**_

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror with shame. Never in his life as he ever felt so alone, he's lost everything his wife his daughter and now maybe even his company. He looked at the red blotches that covered his forearms sighing he turned on the sinks faucet, put his arms under the warm water and scrubbed really hard, and one by one the blotches started to disappear filling the sink with red water. Drying his arms, he looked at his blotch free arms.

"Hmm that makeup artist really knows what they're doing."

1

1

1

1

Authors Note: Oh snap Hiroshi Lying! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
